bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey in Fairytale Land
Plot When a Witch put a sleeping spell on Gil and he turns into the Sleeping Guppy, Molly and Bubble Puppy must embark on a quest for Molly to become a true princess. Can she do it before the last leaf falls? Trivia * Goby, Nonny, Oona and Deema wore the same knight outfits from Sir Nonny the Nice * Molly wore the same princess outfit from The Glitter Games, except, that she has a magic ring. Production # Mr Grouper as the Narrator # Molly as Princess Molly # Gil as The Sleeping Guppy # Bubble Puppy # Goby as Sir Goby # Nonny as Sir Nonny, the Nice # Oona as Sir Oona # Deema as Sir Deema # The Witch # Pixie, The Fairy Transcript (The episode starts off with a storybook.) * Mr Grouper: "Once upon a time, in Bubbletucky. There were two Guppies, named Molly and Gil, alongside with their dog, Bubble Puppy." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Mr Grouper: "One day, Molly and Gil were playing together until all of a sudden." (Just then, there was a fanfare sound.) * Molly: "Hang on a second. Do you hear that." * Gil: "Look. A Fairytale Gate." * Molly: "I hear that rumour has it. That to open the gate, you have to say the magic words, Once Upon a Time." (Even as she said this, the gates opened.) * Molly: "Did I just do that." * Gil: "Yeah!" * Both: "Whoa! Wow!" * Molly: "What is this place." (Just at that moment, seven dwarves appear.) * Dwarf #1: "You're in..." * Dwarves: "Fairytale Land!" (Song: Welcome to Fairytale Land.) * (Song ends. Everyone lied down under a tree.) * All: (Laughing). (Just then, an apple fell on Gil's head.) * Magic Tree (The Witch): "Here. Have an apple." * Gil: "Don't mind if I do." (But when Gil took a bite from a magic apple. Something magical happened and he started to feel tired and then he started to fall fast asleep.) * Molly: (Gasps)"What's happening to Gil." * Dwarf #1: "He's turned into." * All: "The Sleeping Guppy." * Molly: "The Sleeping Guppy." * Dwarf #2: "It's the witch's work." (Suddenly, the magic tree begin to change.) * Dwarf #1: "Oh my." * Dwarf #2: "The tree." * Dwarf #3: "It's turning into..." (The tree disappeared, in its place is...) * All: "The Witch!" * Witch: "I've put a sleeping spell on that Guppy." * Molly: "Is there any way to break the spell." * Witch: "Ha! Fat chance. So long, Fairytale friends(Cackles)." (The Witch flies away, flying into trees along the way.) * Molly: "Gilly! Please, wake up. Tickle, Tickle. Tickle, Tickle. Gilly, wake up." * Bubble Puppy: (Whimpers). * Molly: "Is there any way I can wake up Gil." * Pixie: "Where there's a will, there's a way." * Molly: "Who said that." (Out of a flower comes a tiny little fairy.) * Pixie: "I did. The name's Pixie." * Molly: "I'm Molly. I need help to wake up Gil. Ya think there might be a way to wake him up." * Pixie: "The only way to wake up the Sleeping Guppy is with a hug from a true princess. But unfortunately there hasn't been any true princesses here lately." * Molly: "Um. I could become a true princess." * Pixie: "Glad you could offer to be a true princess, Molly. But this is one challenging journey. You must find a ring in a Dragon Cave, then, you must make music for the giant rocks, next, you'll have to turn winter into spring in Winter Valley. Then you must bring the moon to the king and queen and then you'll become a true princess." * Molly: "Wow! You hear that, Bubble Puppy. This is gonna be the hardest thing I'd ever try to do. But I think I can do it." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks)(Licks). * Molly: (Giggles)"I knew you would join me, Bubble Puppy. Okay. Ready!" * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Stone Wall: "Psst! Molly, over here. Hey Molly. You have to become a true princess and wake up Gil before my last leaf falls." (A leaf falls from the stone wall.) * Molly: "Oh no! We'd better hurry, Bubble Puppy. If I don't become a true princess by then, Gil will be asleep forever." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Molly: "Dwarves, can you stay here and keep an eye on Gil, while I become a true princess." * Dwarves: "Yeah! You betcha! We can do that." * Molly: "Okay! I need to find a ring in a Dragon Cave. Hmm(To the viewers)I need your help. There are signs to each place in Fairytale Land. Which sign leads to the Dragon Cave?" (The sign that has a picture of a dragon lights up.) * Little Fish: "This one. It has a dragon on it." * Molly: "Right! This sign must lead to the Dragon Cave, because it has a picture of a dragon on it. C'mon Bubble Puppy. There's no time to lose." * Mr Grouper: "And so, Molly set off to the Dragon Cave to find a ring." (The moment Molly arrives at the Dragon Cave, she pushes through some bushes.) * Molly: "There it is, Bubble Puppy. The Dragon Cave(Whispers)We have to be quiet." (Molly starts swimming up a strange looking hill.) * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Molly: "What is it, Bubble Puppy." (Molly soon found that the dragon was taking a nap and Molly was on it.) * Molly: (Gasps). (Molly quickly swam to Bubble Puppy.) * Molly: (Whispers)"To get inside the cave, I need to tiptoe quiet past the dragon, so that he doesn't wake up." (Molly started tiptoeing.) * Molly: (Whispers)"That's it, Bubble Puppy. Nice and quiet. Remember, any loud noise could wake the dragon. And I don't want that to happen." (But alas, Molly spoke too soon, when she steps on a stick, but luckily, much to her relief, the Dragon went back to sleep and with a little luck left, she successfully makes it to the cave.) * Molly: (Sighs)"We made it." (Molly and Bubble Puppy went in the cave.) * Molly: "Wow! The dragon cave looks so dragon-y and scary. Hmm(To the viewers)I need your help to find the ring. Where's the ring." (The ring was in a box and it lights up.) * Little Fish: "There it is." * Molly: "The ring! We found it. Now all I have to do is to put it on my finger and nothing could possibly..." (Before she can finish, she hears ringing and it startled her and Bubble Puppy.) * Molly: "Uh Oh. It's the dragon's alarm clock." (The noise woke the dragon and he flew in the cave.) * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Molly: "I know, boy. I'm going as fast as I can." (The moment Molly put the ring on her finger, something magical happened and the Dragon Cave turned all royally and the dragon disappeared and in its place was a handsome prince.) * Molly: (Gasps)"Bubble Puppy, the dragon. It turned into a handsome prince." * Prince: "Thanks for breaking the spell. I was a dragon so I can guard the ring." * Molly: "Huh. I see what you mean." * Prince: "But, I couldn't thank you enough for breaking the spell." * Molly: "Your most welcome." * Prince: "I have a present for you that could come in handy for your biggest task." (The Prince gave Molly a music box.) * Molly: "A box, really." * Prince: "Not just any box. It's a magic music box. It's magic can only work once. When you play it, you'll sing and dance." * Molly: "Cool. Thanks!" * Prince: "Good luck, and thank you." * Molly: "Bye!" (Molly left the cave.) * Molly: "One down, three more to go." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Molly: "Okay! Next place, is the giant rocks. Hmm(To the viewers)I need your help. Which sign leads to the Giant Rocks." (The sign that has a picture of a giant in it, lights up.) * Little Fish: "This one." * Molly: "Right! This must be the sign that leads to the Giant Rocks. C'mon Bubble Puppy." (Just as Molly and Bubble Puppy got to the Giant Rocks, a magic mirror appeared.) * Magic Mirror: "Molly, I have a message for you from the Seven Dwarves." (The reflection ripples and it reveals the seven dwarves and Gil.) * Dwarf #1: "Molly, Gil is snoring louder." * Stone Wall: "And more leaves are falling. You got to wake up Gil." * All: "Hurry Molly! Hurry!" * Molly: "I'm hurrying." (Molly makes it to the Giant Rocks.) * Molly: "Here we are, boy. The giant rocks. And they're so big. I mean, they're like the biggest rocks I've ever seen." (Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as stomping was heard.) * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Stories